Sale! 50 Percent Off My Heart
by Ocean'sAngel
Summary: 6 salesmen go on a buisness trip to Los Angeles. But when their opposing ingroup comes along, they must take their selling business to the extreme. But how can they concentrate while being distracted by lovely ladies?naruhinakiba sasusaku shikaino nejiten


my first naruto fanfic yay! so here's the complete summary:

A group called Konoha, consisting of 6 salesmen are opposing another group of salesmen called Akatsuki. Both inadvertently took a trip to Los Angeles for the ultimate selling buisnesses. As soon as Konoha finds out about Akatsuki, they relize that they have serious competition in for them. Thus they must take up their selling buisness to the extreme. But how can they concentrate while some of the members are sidetracked by four lovely ladies on a vacation?

Konoha members:

Partners:

Neji- The oldest one, thus the one with most experience. He's considered the leader of their buisness. He is seems serious most of the time, but has a tendancy to be out of character.

Sikamaru- Being the lazy genius, he organizes plans and quirks. With a nap in between of course.

Kiba- The one who handles the merchandise, along with his dog Akamaru. He is more goofy and let-loose than the others, excluding Naruto.

Shino- Kiba's opposite, making them a good pair. He's rather calm and handles the expenses, profits, and losses. He keeps the gang together once all of them lose it. Known for his cool shades.

Sasuke- He used to be paired with Shikamaru before Naruto came. He's the one who does most of the selling, along with handling Naruto. He has anger issues with his comrades, but is a total angel with customers.

Naruto- The rookie. He's the one who screws up the most due to the lack of inexperience, but he still tries his best. As unhappy for being paired with Sasuke as much as Sasuke is, he tends to be a nuisance to everyone. However he is the most lively.

Akatsuki members:

Partners:

Leader- The leader obviously. He's one with an ominous character, with a grumpy, self-richiuos attitude.

Itachi- Like Sasuke, he's the one with the negociating skills. He has a tendancy to make everything his way.

Deidara- Along with being in charge of merchandise, he is quite skilled with making clay figures and pottery, adding on to their profit. He was forced to switch partners by Leader, due to his and Sasori's constant disagreements.

Tobi: The rookie like Naruto. He was paired up with Deidara to cease the constant arguments. However his relationship with Deidara is no different than theirs. And still no one can convince him to remove his ridiculous mask.

Sasori- Has an expertise in wood and carving, also helping with their profits. He is an anti-fun.

Hidan- He keeps track of profits and their investments. But it always seems like his hair is more important than work.

Now, just imagaine them all in suits and without their headbands.

The four lovely ladies:

TenTen- The one who planned their vacation in the first place. She is strong, outgoing, and bossy at times. She works as an engineer.

Sakura- She has a very athletic body and is egotiscital at times. She works as children's doctor.

Ino- 70 percent of her time goes to her looks, 20 for freinds, and 10 for other. She works as a nurse, Sakura's assistant, and also owns a flower shop.

Hinata- She is petite and timid. She may be shy and vigilant, but she's the most caring. She works as paralegal.

Ok now that that's over...let the story begin! by the way thank you for being so patient :3

Ch.1 Departure

Behind the sliding doors of the Tokyo Airport, crowds of people push through to their flights to Indonesia, New York, and everywhere else you can go. The people sat at coffee shops and resturants waiting for the time of their departure. And at exactly 5:30 pm, six unforseen men walked through those doors, looking forward the whole way. Anticipated eyes watched them journey across the main hall, curious of the sight before them. They all wore suits. On their feet were leather shoes and on their necks silk ties. Each carried a black briefcase in their right hand. They could've been mistaken for FBI agents, if it weren't for the man with the brown hair and red triangles on his cheeks. He wore a light brown suit instead of black, unlike his comrades. As soon as they turned around the corner, the eyes wandered back to thier freinds, family, and their food.

The six mysterious men sat down at a round table near a Mcdonald's resturant. Grasping everyone's attention once more, all eyes were turned to them. They sat immobile like statues, until the eyes turned away, uninterested by now. As soon as they felt secure, the man with the long black hair and luminous eyes spoke up after a sigh.

" So now that we-"

" Oh my God! Did you see that? Did you see the way the people were looking at us? That was so cool man! We looked like a badass clique! We-"

" NARUTO!" Naruto turned around, only to see a furious Neji glaring at him.

" Gomen nasai..." he said in a grumble as he lowered his head. The group looked up at him with expressionless faces. Neji shook his head in disbelief," It's hard to believe that a 26 year old grown man can act in such an immature manner.."

" In such an immature manner." Mocked a hushed squeaky voice. Everyone once again turned to look at Naruto. " Sorry," he gave them a crooked smile.

He glanced at Neji who was now rubbing his temples stressfully. " As I was saying..." he emphasized 'saying' while tapping his fingers," now that we're finally here..." The group looked at him with anticipating eyes.

"...What would you guys like to order?" ...

" What the hell?!" Kiba shot up and pointed his finger at Neji, his eyebrow twitching furiously. " I thought you had something important to tell us!"

Neji gave out an infuriating sigh. " We're all hungry! Just settle down okay? Jeez. You're worse than Naruto..." Naruto smiled his signature grin," I'll take that as a compliment!" Kiba's eyebrow was joined by his eye.

" WHAT??!! How dare you compare me to that n00bie?!" Neji shot him a look, which however softened when he heard Shino's serious, calm voice.

" Sit down Kiba-san," he commanded him emotionlessly. Kiba blinked his eyes at his partner, who's eyes were hidden beneath those dark sunglasses. Kiba smiled lightly and sat down. " You know you don't have to wear your sunglasses indoors, Shino-san," his words cam out in an exhale. Shino said nothing and turned his head away, looking straight forward at nothing.

Shikamaru, who was already looking at the menu board for quite some time, said," Um...I'm going to have a...a...chicken salad..and a-"

" AHAHAHA! What are you, on a diet Shikamaru? I'm going to have a WHOPPER!" Naruto exploded like a supernova. " A whopper comes from Burger King dobe," said an aplomb voice. Everyone turned their eyes to Sasuke, who hasn't spoken since they reached the airport.

Naruto's face was red with either anger or embarassment as he glowered at the raven-haired man sitting next to him. " We-Well you know what?!" Sasuke nontheless sat still, looking completly unaffected.

" GAH!! You suck teme!"

Shikamaru checked his watch. " Hmm...aah," he yawned," well we only have 30 minutes left to get on the flight." Naruto and Kiba were at a mouth-drop moment, while Neji murmured something about chicken nuggets, and Sasuke and Shino still looked calm in the situation. " Well I suggest we skip lunch and head on to the flight...being late would be too troublesome.."

The entire group gave out a frustrated groan, along with their gurgling stomachs. The one thing to ruin a man's day is his stomach. Nevertheless they all stood up and walked to the take-offs. With the expressions they held, slouching their backs, people might've mistaken them for very manly looking women with a dangerous PMS syndrome.

IN THE AIRPLANE

The six-some walked through the airplane doors just barley making it 10 minutes before the take-off, due to Naruto's need of a sudden pit stop. " Aww come on guys! We're not late, right? Nature was calling me, can you get mad at," he paused for a breif moment, looking around the the airplane," woah...so this is what we have to sit in for 12 hours?"

Kiba turned to him with a hint of disbelief across his face," You sound like you've never been on an airplane before."

" No i haven't.." he replied," but I'm sure it'll be one hell of an experience." Kiba snorted and continued walking before him.

Walking by the multitude of people who were trying to put their bags up on the shelves was no easy task. For Naruto in particular. " Ugh...excuse me. Pardon me. Oh my God I'm sorry!" A woman of about the age of 35 took a step back and accidentally crushed Naruto's foot with her sharp heel. Naruto crushed his lips together as his face turned bright red, trying not to scream from the agonizing pain going through his left foot. " Eeep," he wheezed out. The lady turned around and said, " Oh my! I'm sorry did I hurt you?", causing Naruto to snap out of his trance. He let out a scream which sounded much like a dieing crow, and kicked his leg upward, locking his foot in his hands. The force of his foot acted upon Kiba's back and Kiba fell onto Shino, and so forth, making them look like life-sized dominoes.

After all five men were piled up on the ground, Naruto opened his eyes to see the damage he'd done. Neji, being the first one to stand up, brushed himself off and pointed to the second seat to the window. Naruto hung his head, wearing a disturbed smile, and walked to the seat and sat down with a thud. Shino and Kiba hurried on to the the seats next to the left window, while Shikamaru and Neji rushed to the two seats in the middle. Sasuke, pissed at the fact that his group left him to sit next to Mr. Accident Prone, lingered to the seat next to the window wearing the Uchiha death glare.

As if reading his mind Shikamaru said, " It's the rules of our ingroup anyway, Sasuke-san. You _are _supposed to sit with your partner." Sasuke cringed slightly, resisting the urge to growl at Shikamaru.

As soon as the take-off began everyone was strapped in, exept for Naruto who needed the talking lady's instructions on how to fully fasten himself up. As the plane began to descend into the sky, Naruto's eye twitched as he felt an uncomfortable pressure in his head. " Gah...Sasuke-teme..." Sasuke deliberatly ignored him. Naruto cupped his hands against his ears. " Sasuke-teme!"

" _What."_

" My ears are popping!" Sasuke let out the growl he was waiting to release. " Shut up, Naruto." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms defiently. " Damn cockatoo headed-"

" What was that?" Sasuke roughly turned his head to glare at him.

" Nothing," Naruto's voice ringed as little beads of sweat slid down his face.

-

Hours later, half the plane was already asleep, including Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru. Naruto wasn't one to fall asleep, and Sasuke...well, Naruto was keeping him from his sleep.

" Hey...Sasuke," Naruto whispered into his left ear, just as Sasuke was about to drift off to sleep. Sasuke let out an inhuman groan," God...what the hell do you want dobe?"

" I'm hungry. When will they bring us food?" Sasuke turned his head to him, his expression obviously tired with his eyebrow cocked up. He was too tired to yell at Naruto right now. " In about 15 minutes I think," he said, looking at his watch. He then closed his eyes again and slouched, holding his elbow against the window.

" Great, 'cuz I'm starving!" He eagerly pulled his little table down from the seat of the person before him. A little too eagerly perhaps, for the little plastic nail holding the table parallel to the ground, broke off. Naruto stared at the block of plastic rock back and forth along the seat, his mouth open and eyebrow twitching.

" Accident prone," he heard Sasuke's exhausted yet amused voice mock him. Naruto groaned.

" Hey Sasuke."

" Hn...?"

" Are you going to eat?"

" No..."

" Then can we please change seats? Since I got no table and all," he smiled nervously, playing with his fingers.

" No."

" Why the hell not?!"

" You might break the window."

" Sasuke!"

" Alright, alright!" He opened his eyes and slid his hand off the window. " But you have to shut up the rest of the way."

" Deal!" He and Sasuke stood up and switched places. Naruto reached out his hand to open the table, when Sasuke slapped his hand away.

" Ouch! What was that for teme?!" Someone shushed him from behind.

" I don't want this table to break either," he said while opening the table for him. Naruto's face flushed red from embarassment.

A few minutes later, one of the flight attendants came up to the two with a cart of food. She smiled at them. " What would you two like?"

" Ramen!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto. " Nothing, Miss." She smiled widely, now disturbing the two men. " And would you like anything to drink?"

" Some coff-"

" He'll have orange juice." The lady's smile faded, but gave Naruto the orange juice anyway and moved on to the next group of people. Naruto's jaw dropped down as he stared at Sasuke with wide blue eyes. " Why the hell did you do that Sasuke-teme?! I wanted a _coffee_, not _orange juice_!"

He replied with a smirk, " Well seeing that there's a higher chance of you splilling something, particularly on _me_, then it would be better if my clothes were tainted with washable orange juice instead of coffee."

Right at that moment, anger boiled up inside of Naruto. He had had enough of Sasuke's remarks about his clumsiness. " You know something teme," he said, taking the cup of orange juice, and flung it, spilling the contents into Sasuke's face," it was going on your face, not your suit!"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Eheheheheh...so how was it? I worked hard on it (woo i sound pathetic)

i hope the next chapter will be longer

i might not update for a while sometimes cuz i only write on my free time (don't got a lot of that)

anyways, Naruto just wet Sasuke's head with orange juice! how will sasuke react? O.o

please review! thank you :3


End file.
